Get Your Just Desserts
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Cony and her boyfriend Soryu are out to dinner at a really nice restaurant, but their thoughts are more towards their dessert! (This is a story I wrote as a giveaway for one of my tumblr followers!)


Candles flickered on the table in front of Cony, their dim glow setting the tone for the night. She sipped politely at her wine, savoring its taste. Across from her sat Soryu, her boyfriend, who had taken her out to dinner at a rather fancy restaurant. She was almost surprised that they were dining at this particular restaurant, as it was quite popular and quite difficult to get a reservation. But remembering what her boyfriend did for a living, she decided not to ask too many questions. She had been begging him all week to take her out somewhere, but he'd been so busy lately that she'd been afraid he wouldn't be able to. But he'd surprised her earlier that evening when he came home, telling her to throw on something nice, and then bringing her here.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he looked up at her. "You look rather happy over there."

She giggled quietly. "That's because I am."

"Good." He replied, eyeing the low cut red dress she was wearing. Cony smiled to herself, crossing her legs. She'd purposefully worn this dress, as she knew that Soryu would like it. He always stated that she looked good in red, so when she'd bought it, she specifically got it in red. It was the first time she'd been able to wear it, having it hidden away in the closet for a special occasion. So when he asked her to throw on something nice earlier, she figured it to be the perfect opportunity to try it out. Gaging from the way his eyes danced across her, she figured he indeed approved of it.

"Something wrong?" She asked, smiling innocently at him.

He smirked up at her, his eyes practically glowing. "No, nothing. Just hoping you're not particularly attached to that dress."

She gave him a confused look. "Pardon?"

"Nothing. How are you liking the food?"

"It's delicious. I can't believe you managed to get reservations for this place."

Soryu shrugged. "Wasn't that difficult. "

"Well I appreciate it. I'm glad we got to go out for a change." Cony replied, taking another sip from her wine. Soryu took her hand in his and pulled it towards him, placing a delicate kiss in her palm. A move that she knew he was well aware would cause her blood to boil in the most delicious way. The waitress appeared at Soryu's side, and Cony pulled her hand from his, trying desperately to hold onto her manners in this nice restaurant.

"Are you finished with your meals?" She asked happily.

Soryu nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The waitress collected both of their plates and flashed a smile at them. "Can I interest you in some dessert?"

"No, thank you. We're having dessert back at our place. Just the check." Soryu replied, his tone sounding surprisingly heavy. The waitress disappeared to the kitchen, and Soryu looked up at Cony across from him. The lust-filled gaze aimed at her caused her to blush. She felt his leg graze up against hers underneath hers, and felt her heart flutter in her chest.

She cleared her throat. "Dessert at our place?"

Soryu chuckled low in his throat. "Yes, I have dessert for us back at the apartment. I hope you don't mind." Cony honestly didn't mind in the least, suddenly wishing the check would come more quickly. Due to his busy schedule recently, the two of them had rarely had any… alone time together, and her sudden newly awoken appetite, having nothing to do with food, was beginning to stir. His knowing gaze at her reflected his own hunger, and both practically snatched the check from the waitress. Once the bill was paid, Soryu took her hand, and the two quickly walked outside. They had walked to the restaurant since their apartment was only a block or two away, but suddenly it felt a mile away as the two quickly made their way back. Soryu squeezed her hand in his, and she couldn't help but smile. It was a rare occasion for him to act like this, his usually calm and uncaring attitude being taken over almost like a horny teenage boy. It sent a quiver of excitement down her spine.

They barely made it in the door when the two clashed together, urgently seeking each other out. Soryu pressed her up against the closed front door and claimed her lips with his, a desperate growl escaping his lips. His body pressed up against hers, and she could feel his growing member pressing insistently against her hip, demanding attention. Pure heat radiated from him, and Cony whimpered her need to him. His lips left hers briefly, trailing them down her neck while leaving little nips and bites as he went down. He palmed her breasts through her dress with one hand while the other roughly traced the contours of her body. Delicious tingles exploded where he touched her, and she arched her body into him. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer to her body, needing him closer. She ground her hips against his accurately, eliciting a groan from him to her satisfaction. He stopped with his hands and parted from her briefly, looking down at her with lust-filled eyes. He abruptly grabbed the top of her dress and before she could protest, he began ripping the thin material from her body, showing no remorse for it. With his strong hands, it only took him a few tugs before the destroyed garment pooled on the ground below her. She noticed that her bra had also followed the dress, and moved to cover herself with her hands. Soryu's nostrils flared at the sight of her holding her breasts in her hands and she grinned at him.

"I liked that dress." Cony protested weakly.

"I told you I hoped you weren't attached to that thing."

She bit her lip as he came forward and licked the vein on her neck, taking her hands away from her breasts. "It was a nice dress."

"I'll buy you a new one." He replied with a dark voice, hinted with his own desire. He grabbed her by the waist suddenly and threw her over his shoulder, appearing to be too impatient to wait. He took a few long strides towards the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. Cony couldn't help but giggle as she bounced on the soft surface, but her giggle quickly turning into a moan of desire as she watched Soryu quickly unbutton his shirt in front of her. Her eyes burned with need as her greedy gaze devoured his toned body. She loved seeing him like this. Seeing the strong muscles enveloped by soft skin on this man always caused a liquid heat to bubble up down below. He was gorgeous, not that she'd ever tell him that. He seemed to notice her rapturous gaze and smirked, unbuckling his belt. Her body shivered in excitement. This was definitely a show she wanted to take full advantage of. He took his time, slowly pulling the belt from around his waist and tossing it to the floor. Cony quickly got up on her knees and crawled over to him, standing on her knees in front of him.

"Let me help." She whispered, reaching for the button on his pants and undoing it with ease. Her lips found his chest and she placed light, teasing kisses across his chest, her hands fumbling with the button on his pants. His eyes bore into hers, keeping a heated gaze on her as she slowly unzipped his pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers. He helped her remove his pants and boxers, and pushed her back onto the bed, a devilish grin on his face. After having removed her dress from her, she was left in nothing but her underwear, but Soryu hadn't seemed to mind the obstruction. Using his teeth, he grabbed the hem of her underwear and pulled it down her waist, having her lift her hips to aid his efforts. The sight was maddening and Cony could feel her losing control of her own body. Left to his instruction, her body was in his complete control now. It was purely his now. He dropped her underwear to the floor beside him and gazed at her nude body, her hair fanned out on the bed around her.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He instructed, turning to leave.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going right now?!" She protested angrily. Where could he possibly be going now? Just when things were getting good?!

He chuckled darkly and came forward to press a quick kiss to her lips. "I have an idea. I'll be right back."

He shuffled out of the bedroom and strode down the hallway, completely nude. Cony couldn't help to admire the view as he walked away, even in her slightly frustrated state. Soryu had some simply delectable cheeks, and she always enjoyed seeing them. As he promised, he returned moments later, holding a bottle in his hands. Cony narrowed her eyes at the bottle in his hand as he closed the door behind him, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Chocolate sauce?" She asked, her interest peaking.

Soryu grinned roguishly at her. "Lay down." She complied with his request, throwing him a sultry look as she layed back against the soft sheets. He popped the lid open and slowly began pouring some of the contents onto her body. Cony nibbled on her lower lips as the cool liquid made contact with her heated skin, seeing it pool on her body. Soryu placed a generous helping on her breasts, and Cony sighed.

"So is this the dessert you were referring to earlier?" She teased, her voice sounding gravelly with her desire. Soryu placed the bottle on the nightstand and returned to her without a reply, simply nodding as his body hovered over hers.

His mouth came down over her right breast, lapping up the chocolaty treat with his tongue, igniting a flame of pure need in her. Her fists clenched the sheets in her hands, the feel of his tongue swirling around her breast almost too much. Her left breast received an equal amount of attention, and Soryu let out a feverish groan as he lapped at her sensitive flesh. Cony arched against him and felt him grab her around the waist, continuing to arch her as he trailed his tongue down her body, following the line of chocolate. Goose bumps rose on her skin where his tongue had touched her, mewling earthly words of encouragement to him as he continued. She closed her eyes and let his tongue wander her body, licking her skin with precise movements.

She heard him snatch the bottle up from the nightstand again, and her eyes flew open as she felt the cool contents falling on her most sensitive spot below. Tossing the bottle away, Soryu gazed up at her, his eyes giving away his devilish intentions for her body. He threw her legs over her shoulders and before she could say anything, he began to lick away the contents from her very core. She cried out in pure ecstasy, his tongue doing wicked things to her heated and sensitive flesh. He showed her no mercy, eating her essence with animalistic satisfaction, letting out a moan against her. The vibration of his moan sent off a cataclysmic earthquake of sensations throughout her body. She clawed at his arms, clenching her thighs around his face as her orgasm slammed into her like a brick wall. It had hit her so unexpectedly that she was left without breath, gasping and panting in pure desperation.

Soryu chuckled as he lowered her legs from his shoulders, her body shaking from the intensity of her release. He layed down next to her, tucking a piece of fallen hair behind her ear, chuckling in satisfaction at her sated expression. She looked up at him, his gaze still intense on her, and she licked her lips. Sweat plastered some of his hair to his forehead, and his eyes continued to dance hungrily over her skin. His lips found the sensitive vein on her neck, and he teased it with his tongue, rubbing some remaining chocolate across her sizzling skin.

Despite the intensity of her orgasm, a new hunger erupted in her. It didn't matter how much he made love to her, she could never have enough of this man. The cold and sarcastic nature he often showed others seemed to just melt away when they were together like this. To be replaced by a kinder, gentler side that he would never admit he had to anyone else. But it was a side that was all hers for the taking. And it always ignited an insatiable lust deep in her belly for him, never to be fully quenched. She quickly pulled away and pressed him down onto the bed, straddling him. He raised a curious eyebrow at her, but his stomach quivered underneath her touch as her fingers fluttered on his skin. She desperately wanted to tease him the way he had teased her, to feast upon his flesh as he had just done to her. To bring him within inches of his sanity, only to push him over with ruthless passion. Have him claw at the restraints of his desire for her, only to tease him until he couldn't take another minute of it. Just like he always seemed to do to her. But she was impatient. She wanted him, and she wanted him right then, right there.

She grabbed his iron-hard flesh in her hands and positioned herself over him, hearing his breath hitch. She rubbed him accurately against her soaked core, closing her eyes to drown in the sensation of rubbing him across the most sensitive part of her womanhood. She saw him bite his lip in efforts to contain a groan, and it only excited her more. Her eyes locked onto his, gaging his reaction as she sank down onto his pulsing member. When he closed his eyes and grabbed her hips, she felt an almost unlady-like gratification of bringing him to this and began moving her hips, grinding them against his. Taking him into her body slowly, withdrawing for what felt like years, and then slamming back down again. She felt inexplicably desirable. Like Soryu's very being wanted to consume her in marginally inappropriate ways. She rode him like she was riding some dark stallion that was tamed only for her, only obeying her. The midnight hair on his head ran through her fingers as she held his head towards her, pulling him towards her, needing him closer.

"Cony…" He groaned, his fingers digging almost painfully into her thighs, only aiding in her pleasure. She increased the pace, unable to help herself, crying out helplessly. She opened her eyes and glanced down at him, his mouth opened slightly as he gasped at the feel of her velvet heat wrapped around him. Keeping her hands delved in his silky mane, Soryu nipped at her shoulder as she ground her hips against his, both of them breathing heavily at this point. It felt so good to have him inside of her that she wished it would never end. His finger deftly found the center of her desire, and his thumb began rubbing her with deathly precision, giving her a cocky smile as he watched her. A blur of sensations started overtaking her body, and she found herself fighting to hold on.

"I'm… I'm coming…" She gasped.

"Me too… Take me with you…" He growled, and as if on command, her muscles quivered around him. If it was even possible, her release was even more powerful than the one she'd had earlier. The sheer intensity of it had her seeing stars, a magnitude of idyllic sensations wracking her entire body. But even through her own crisis, she could hear Soryu's answering cries of pleasure. He called out her name hoarsely, burying inside of her firmly as his member throbbed.

She collapsed against him, and they both sank back against the bed, both of them panting heavily. Her body tingled with peaceful bliss as she sank against his chest, hearing his ragged breathing beneath her. His arms wrapped firmly around her body, hugging her against him and she closed her eyes. They layed together like this for several long moments, Cony delighting in the feel of Soryu's chest heaving up and down beneath her. Neither said a word, for what words could be said that could even compare to what they'd just shared?

Contentment filled her body and she sighed, adjusting her head so she could look up at him. It was a sight that would forever burned in her memory. His hair disheveled in chaotic disarray on his head, sweat dripping down his face with reckless abandon, chocolate from her body that had gotten rubbed on his body. He looked simply irresistible and it surprised her when she felt her own groin stir from the sight. How was it that he always seemed to elicit such unquenchable desires inside of her? And so soon after they'd just shared a mind-blanking orgasm? One patch of chocolate caught her interest and she teased the center of his chest with her tongue, lapping up the sweet treat while delighting in the harsh intake of breath from Soryu.

"Well… dessert was pretty good I'd say." She sighed contently.

He chuckled. "I'd have to agree with that one."


End file.
